


Holding His Breath

by Lacertae



Category: Homestuck
Genre: (or at least some background), Dave is a lucky guy, M/M, New Universe, Porn, Porn With Plot, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Size Kink, Table Sex, Tavros grew up nicely, Xeno, clueless visitor is clueless, sore ass the next day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:00:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacertae/pseuds/Lacertae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros has been busy for a few months, and when he comes back, Dave has a pleasant surprise.</p><p>for the kink meme</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding His Breath

**Author's Note:**

> I'm indulging a bit lately, and also I missed writing porn...

The edge of the table was digging painfully in Dave’s back as he slowly looked up, eyes lingering on the wide chest right in front of him; the shirt was stretched thin, covering strong, taut muscles, and he felt a shiver run down his back.

His eyes slowly trailed up, following the line of the collarbone up to the neck, and then even higher, taking in the sight of a strong, squared jaw and bared teeth. He shivered slightly, breathing in the strong scent of the troll holding him captive against the table, and tilted his head up, finally meeting his eyes.

Tavros’ expression was focused and sharp, his lips stretched into a wide, amused smirk, and he was looking down at Dave, as if he was waiting for him to say something.

Dave was having a hard time focusing, because the strong chest was distracting him, and the feeling of Tavros pressed flush against him was making his blood boil.

He had not seen Tavros in a long while, as they had all been trying to settle in the new world, and Dave had been busy putting his time powers to work, speeding up the growth of their vegetables while Aradia and Damara worked on fruits and trees; Tavros instead had left with the other two Breath users to explore the lands around the valley they had taken up as their main base.

They had talked through the complex system Sollux had built, of course –pesterchum and trollian had both ceased to work once they had been out of the game for good– and they had fallen into a familiar, easy banter, and even though he was a Hero of Time, Dave had almost managed to lose track of time. He knew the correct amount –it came with the job, after all– but with so much work to do, it almost felt like a month, definitely not the six that had actually passed.

He’d thought he’d grown in the past months, shooting up like a sprout and once again turning out taller than Karkat, but when Tavros had returned, strolling into the kitchen of the house Dave shared with his ectosibling and Sollux, it was obvious the troll had one-upped him terribly.

Tavros had turned into one big _hunk_ of a troll.

He was taller than Dave –he was probably taller than Gamzee, even, and the Capricorn was the tallest among them– and in the time he’d been gone, muscles had popped up _everywhere_.

Not to mention his horns had grown since the last time he’d seen the Taurus. They were further apart, and they were probably also the reason why his body had developed in strength –to compensate the weight.

While Tavros had been gone, they had chatted almost daily, and sometimes, between one sick rap and another, Dave had even attempted to flirt, though Tavros’ attempts to flirt back had been rather poor, and honestly they’d made Dave wonder if the troll was even taking it seriously.

What Dave _hadn’t_ expected was for Tavros to walk towards him the moment their eyes met, invading his private space and forcing him to take a few steps back, following him until his back hit the table, until he had nowhere to run. Dave wasn’t sure what was going on.

Even now, hard frame holding him against the table, the troll had yet to speak or reciprocate Dave’s greeting, and the silence was heavy and thick with something Dave couldn’t name.

Tavros leaned down a bit, and Dave swallowed, keeping his face neutral as he stared right back, mouth dry. He didn’t know where to put his arms, and suddenly there was not enough space between them to cover his chest, so he fumbled with the edge of the table.

“It’s been a while, Tavbro,” he stated, not wanting the silence to go on for too long. “You sure worked hard, building up like a bull,” he cleared his throat when Tavros leaned forwards, hands on both of Dave’s sides, forcing Dave to arch his back towards the table, slipping until he was holding himself up with his forearms, uncomfortable with how close Tavros was.

“You look, quite taller Dave,” Tavros murmured, his voice lower than Dave remembered it being. “I’m really, glad to see you again”.

Dave swallowed again, feeling both cold and hot.

“Yeah,” he replied, unsure what to say. “It’s been spacey without that huge rack of yours, which might I add has grown even bigger like –how do you even pass through doors, honestly, all that swag surrounding your head must have made it hard to even move–”

Tavros leaned forwards again, eyes burning, and Dave’s rant trickled into silence again, until their faces were inches apart, and the human realised he was holding his breath.

He exhaled slowly. “Is there a particular reason you’ve been staring at me like” _‘you want to eat me alive,’_ he thought, but couldn’t say that out loud, so he continued without hesitation, “ _that_?”

Tavros blinked, and his lips stretched some more. The human would have never associated someone like Tavros –hesitant, slow-paced dork– to danger, but something in that smirk sent a chill down his back.

“You, have been sending me messages, for a long time, of a… uh, sensual persuasion, while I was gone,” the slight hesitance in his voice was less pronounced now, and the lower, rumbling tone made it feel like he wasn’t hesitating but simply pacing himself slower, so each word would count.

It was almost shocking, and Dave felt his body heat up.

“You mentioned more than once, I recall, the delicious joining of our bodies in a wild dance, rapidly burning out rhymes as hot, as lava, as you human-school me, rad swag raining down on my alien butt,” Tavros was close enough that his breath washed over Dace’s face, and his words were whispered only loud enough for him to hear, the edges melting into a soft rumbling and alien sound.

“I also…” Dave cleared his throat again, fidgeting slightly, but the movement only reminded him of how close Tavros was. “I also recall your attempts to troll me hard with your fires, but they were barely warm enough to make me feel the heat, all words and no burn, man”.

He smirked, trying to look unimpressed, but faltered when Tavros pushed himself even closer; to accommodate the imposing build, Dave parted his legs slightly, and the troll slipped forwards again, shoving Dave further back until he was barely hanging on the tips of his feet, more than half of his body _on_ the table.

“I am, aware that I am, severely lacking, in terms of quickness of speech, most of the time, and my sick fires are maybe not scorching enough, to put your human body on fire,” Tavros replied, still smirking, “But, uh, I always thought I’d work better, with a hands-on approach”.

Tavros leaned in, slowly, giving Dave enough time to pull away if he wanted to –but he didn’t. He allowed the troll to shift close, closer, so close their lips were almost brushing, and Dave’s body filled with anticipation, the hairs on his arms standing on their ends as the troll slid to the side, careful to tilt his head slightly so that his horns wouldn’t hit him, lips tracing the shell of his ear, barely touching it.

Dave hissed. He wanted to tug Tavros down for a kiss, but his body was heavy and hot, and he didn’t think he could move without tumbling on the table and making a fool of himself –more than he already was.

“So, uh, Dave,” the soft, low growl of Dave’s name was enough to make Dave’s eyes flutter close on their own accord. “Is it, working?”

A warm, wet sensation enveloped Dave’s earlobe, and his lips parted in a throaty groan as Tavros’ tongue traced his ear, moving down to the base of his neck and licking his way up to his lips again.

Dave’s cheeks were slightly flushed, and his eyes had acquired a hazy quality when Tavros finally erased the remaining distance between them, locking lips with him and pushing him down.

The human went down with a muffled yelp, back hitting the surface of the table as his legs slipped and parted further, arms automatically coming to rest on Tavros’ sides as the troll nested himself against him, his body trapping Dave’s own down.

“Hnn–”

The kiss started soft, almost hesitant, Tavros moving his lips to coax Dave’s apart, his tongue flicking every now and then to taste and tease, and Dave kissed back, his body shivering at the onslaught of heat threatening to eat him fully.

Slowly, the kiss turned hungrier, deeper –Tavros’ tongue slipped into Dave’s mouth, licking and tracing every inch, and Dave’s hands tugged at his shirt, wanting him even closer, lifting his legs off the floor and feeling Tavros pushing him further on the table. Tavros’ hands grabbed his hips, sliding upwards, feeling him up, rubbing against his shirt in a way that made Dave’s back arch up as he groaned into the kiss, dizzy with heat and anticipation.

Wide, steady fingers traced his ribs and caressed his chest, brushing against his nipples, thumbs rubbing at them through the shirt.

Dave faltered, his heart racing in his chest, and gasped in a vain attempt to gain some air back as Tavros continued kissing him and touching him, every touch turning into pure heat.

“Ah…” the troll finally released his lips, and Dave took a shuddery breath; he was unable to regain his bearings though, because Tavros traced his lips with his tongue then moved down, kissing his jaw and all the skin under his chin, kissing a path down his neck while his arms busied themselves with his clothed chest.

Their bodies pressed together, Tavros could easily feel how much he affected Dave, the growing hardness pressing against his lower stomach making him work even harder on marking Dave, sucking on his neck hard enough to leave a large red bruise before stopping, fingers tugging his shirt up to reveal a wide expanse of skin.

There were a few scars, old reminders of Dave’s past as a swordsman and some from the Game, and Tavros gently traced their contours with a finger while he tugged the rest of Dave’s shirt up, pushing it above his head and carelessly dropping it on the floor.

Dave’s skin was burning under Tavros’ hands, the spots where he kept touching him sending tingles of pleasure down his back, and he didn’t even stop to question himself, or Tavros’ newfound confidence, tugging at Tavros’ shirt instead.

“This going to go anytime soon?” he asked, words ending in a breathless moan when Tavros’ mouth descended on his chest again, offering Dave the enticing sight of his long tongue circling his right nipple, enveloping it in heat.

“I am not sure you are, ready for the full, course,” Tavros breathed in reply, teeth grazing the soft skin of Dave’s chest, careful not to tear into it as he gently nibbled at the hardening nubs.

With a snort, Dave arched up, pressing himself more against Tavros’ body, hands insistently massaging the troll’s wide shoulders and his sides, feeling the tense, solid muscles twitch under his skin.

“You have to take some more lessons on rapping, Tav,” he chuckled, gasping when Tavros rutted against him, offering a delicious, rough rubbing on his hardening erection. “Sh-shit… but your ego’s the right size it seems –on par with your rack…”

“I think,” licking a path up to Dave’s lips, Tavros met his gaze and held it, smirking cheekily, “that I would, very much prefer if you, uh, were to use that mouth, for some equally vocal, but more pleasing, sounds, that could fit the situation, a bit better, _hmm_?”

“ _Fuck_ –” Dave had never felt this turned on in _forever_. “Dunno about that bro, I’m not easily swayed by any troll waltzing into my kitchen like they own the place, gotta see what you’re made of first and…” he trailed down.

Something was slithering inside Tavros’ pants, and as Dave was comfortably squeezed between the troll and the table, he could feel it move against his ass; there were two layers of clothes between their skin, but Dave could feel it rub insistently between his cheeks, strain against the pants, and another wave of heat washed over him.

It felt…

 _Big_.

“Fuck, don’t tell me your rack up there is just the appetizer for the main course,” and fuck, his voice came out far needier than he’d expected it to. “It’s just unfair how you got the full package offered to you like that… hnnn…”

The squirming bulge was rubbing higher, pressing through to knead his balls, and the feeling was almost overwhelming, coupled with the heat already suffocating him.

For a moment, Dave was lost in the daze –heat, pleasure, anticipation, the real, jarring feeling of Tavros’ body against his own, heavy and pleasant, covering him…

They kissed again, Tavros’ tongue slipping past his lips to steal his breath again, his large, calloused hands playing with Dave’s body like an instrument, slow and tracing every inch of his skin.

“Ok,” swallowing again, Dave tried to focus on Tavros’ face. “I can… I definitely can–” lips covered his again, demanding, and he groaned, digging his hands into Tavros’ sides, “–can get behind that alright, fuck–” he arched his back when he felt hands slip to his pants, ripping the button off and trying to slide in, “–full package ready to be delivered, where do I have to sign…”

Tavros’ hand slipping into his pants, sliding between his constricting clothes to press against his heated cock, ate away the rest of his rant.

Dave threw his head back, baring his throat as he tried to arch his back, unable to move more than a couple inches as hot fingers played with his hard erection, caressing it in a way that made him moan loudly and unabashedly.

Tavros stared down with wide eyes, enraptured by the sight, watching Dave’s lips part to moan as he felt the human’s legs tighten against his sides, wrapping themselves against his ass to hold him close.

He moved his fingers lower, unsure on how to better work with an alien sexual apparatus but very much willing to continue with his hands-on experimentation, and was encouraged by Dave’s open-mouthed groans. The position wasn’t the best, and his wrist hurt, but he felt rewarded by how beautiful the human looked, cheeks red and dragging him closer, frantic and demanding.

His bloodpusher fluttered, and he squeezed, feeling the hard length pulsate in his hold, compressed between them but responding to his touches.

“Uh, Dave, wait,” he pulled away, not wanting to put distance between them but needing it, and Dave’s legs tightened their hold around his hips.

“W-what,” sprawled on the table, without his shirt and with a blossoming red spot on his neck, and a few more all over his chest, Dave had never looked more enticing, and Tavros’ hands twitched with the strong, insatiable need to ravage him even more.

It had been hard to stay away all the time, only receiving alluring, intriguing messages from Dave to entertain him, making him hope that the knight of Time was actually serious about them and not just passing the time, even if he had a hard time replying in a satisfying way, but now that he had the human where he wanted, Tavros was ready to stake a claim.

“I intend to, deliver the package,” he stated. His chest rumbled with the low tone of his words, his throat adding a soft, deep growl to the sentence, and he watched as Dave reacted to his tone by bringing both hands down, pressing them against his hardening bulge.

Tavros’ hands circled Dave’s own, gently pushing them away and receiving a low, dissatisfied groan, then grabbed the edge of his pants and pushed them down; Dave aided him by arching his back, thin and sinuous and gorgeous, and the pants slid down his legs, pooling around his feet.

“Yes, yes,” he murmured, breathing harshly as his cock was finally freed from the constricting clothes.

Licking his lips, the troll grabbed his own pants and unzipped them, pushing them down enough that his bulge was free to slip out. He could feel Dave’s eyes on him, still covered by his shades, and he heard the short intake of breath as the human stared at his bulge.

It slithered out slowly, already completely unsheathed, dripping genetic material and staining the edges of Tavros’ pants, and droplets of brown splattered on the ground.

Dave hissed, and did something Tavros hadn’t expected, pushing his shades on top of his head to have a better look at the troll’s junk.

“Fuck,” he murmured almost reverently, and Tavros felt himself flush under the heat of his stare. “Full damn package, total win, everybody else go home sorry your loss, huge rack, hottest damn bull ever, huge…” Dave swallowed when Tavros’ bulge squirmed slightly, the tip curling onto itself. “… _fuck_ ,” he repeated.

Tavros blinked, enticed by the crimson eyes fixed on his wriggling bulge, then his throat let out a low, clicking sound on its own accord when Dave’s hand slid down his body to wrap around his alien length, moaning loudly as he rubbed its base, dragging his fingers up to the tip and back down, hips arching to meet his hand’s thrusting.

“Fuck, fuck, Tavros…” Dave moaned again, his other hand covering his lips as he bit into it, covering a louder groan.

Tavros snapped.

Two steps and he was again on top of Dave, pushing him down for a kiss, one hand ripping away Dave’s fingers from his mouth, substituting it with his lips and tongue, his other hand wrapping itself around Dave’s own as he forced it at a slower pace, swallowing Dave’s gasps and trapping him on the table’s surface.

Dave squirmed deliciously against him, kissing him with equal strength, fighting his tongue with his own, one hand wrapping around the troll’s neck to hold him close, the other forced to jerk himself off at a slow, agonizing pace, legs wrapped around him again, anchoring himself to Tavros’ strong body.

Tavros stumbled away again, grabbing Dave by his sides and rolling him over on his stomach, exposing another delicious sight, and the human nailed the table, humping into Tavros hand and bucking up to him.

“W-wait… hnn…” he gasped, panting and writhing as Tavros continued his unhurried pace. “I… I need…” a particularly long stroke with Tavros’ thumb circling the tip of his erection made him falter, words dissolving into a string of loud curses. “F–fuck… l-lube…”

Tavros paused, hand stilling as he tried to understand Dave’s plea. “You, uh, don’t have natural, lubrication?”

Dave’s shoulders shook in mirth as he lifted his free hand, pointing a trembling finger towards the cupboard next to the sink.

“N-no… we don’t get all ready for sex at will, sorry, and with _that_ hanging between your thighs,” Dave wriggled a bit, hissing, “you ought to give a man his proper preparation otherwise it’s gonna get messy as shit”.

Tavros was a bit flustered, but nodded and released Dave, removing the human’s hand from around his erection and bringing it up against the table, then massaged his buttocks, parting them slightly and caressing the heated skin.

Dave shivered under his touch, and for a moment Tavros lost himself into the ministrations, kneading the soft skin of Dave’s ‘plush derriere’, finally giving an image to all the words Dave had jokingly or not used to describe himself in their conversations.

Moving away from Dave’s pliant body was hard, and Tavros rushed over, opening the cupboard and looking for whatever was there that could aid him. Humans were weird, not even having body fluids to aid them with sexual acts, but it wasn’t really important, if they had created things that would aid them anyway.

The bottle was labelled as hand-cream, and Tavros grabbed the container and returned to Dave, noticing how he was trying to wriggle his pants off, but they were wound around his ankles and shoes, trapping his legs there.

The sight he offered was absurdly hot, and Tavros reached out for him, uncapping the bottle and covering his fingers with the sticky liquid.

He had no idea how much he’d need, so he generously squeezed the bottle and pressed one finger against the crack of Dave’s cheeks, watching the slight tremor that went through the human’s body.

There was a special kind of empowering feeling in watching Dave squirm, nails digging into the table as Tavros slowly spread his cheeks wide, locating the male-human equivalent of a nook –or something of that sort, human terminology was still rather unclear to Tavros, and it wasn’t really the moment to think of it– and gently pushing a finger inside.

It _was_ raw; despite Dave’s comment, Tavros hadn’t expected it to be this dry, and even lubricated his finger had trouble sliding in, so he simply squeezed more liquid right on Dave’s ass, watching the skin twitch, and then continued pushing in, methodically testing the tightness of his inner muscles and pushing them apart.

Dave hissed, but otherwise kept silent, hands nailing at the table as the finger gently explored inside him, careful and hesitant; the invasion felt strange to his overly sensitized body, though not unbearable nor painful; his length was pressed against the table almost painfully, and yet he remained completely erect, muscles twitching as he tried not to move.

Tavros crooked his finger a bit, feeling a slight difference in the texture of Dave’s inner muscles, and watched as Dave’s legs twitched harder, and he exhaled loudly.

“Does, it hurt?” he asked, though it didn’t feel like Dave was hurting at all.

“Hnnn… no… it’s just… feels… weird,” Dave replied, wriggling his ass and trying not to think about the weird pressure he felt. “Move those fingers big bull, we’re not getting anywhere”.

Taking Dave’s request as an order, Tavros pulled his finger out, then applied more slippery liquid and pushed two inside, stretching them and feeling Dave’s muscles tense and fight his motions. The fire in his lower belly was rekindled by how tight and hot the human’s insides were around his fingers, and he had a hard time picturing how it would feel around his bulge.

He was dripping all over the floor, so he shifted closer, his bulge sliding against Dave’s ass and leaving a sticky trail before nudging lower, curling its tip around Dave’s shame globes.

Dave gasped and his entire body twitched, and Tavros took that as a good reaction, pushing his fingers deeper.

The feeling of that huge, slender bulge wrapping around his balls, massaging them, was weird, but not weirder than Tavros’ big, gentle fingers pushing inside, and Dave slumped on the table, panting loudly and allowing his body to live off the waves of pleasure he was receiving.

It felt good… far too good, and the knowledge that those fingers were nothing compared to that big hot alien dick –tentacle, a huge alien tentadick– almost made him completely lose his cool.

Tavros was rubbing again on that weird spot, almost absently, and Dave’s toes curled inside his shoes; he felt dizzy, but the more Tavros pushed against it, the more it felt like he was receiving some sort of heavenly massage. Almost like jerking off, but _deeper_.

It felt good.

Fucking _good_.

The pleasure increased, sending sparkles down his back, and Dave lost contact with the world around him, only able to focus on the soft, constant massage and how it was building up, blood rushing to his ears.

When Tavros retreated again, Dave whined loudly, pushing his entire body backwards to follow those fingers, wanting them back inside, and almost impaled himself when Tavros slid them back in, this time with a third one added to the count.

“Yes, yes, fuck, get them deeper… _aaaah_ …”

He was barely coherent at this point, completely unaware that every breath was a moan, louder and louder, whining every time Tavros’ fingers plunged in, not as hesitant anymore, groaning and muttering the troll’s name every time he had enough air in his lungs to do so.

Lost in the sight of Dave coming undone under his hands, Tavros continued pushing his fingers inside, spreading them apart as he did so, his bulge seeking more attention by wrapping itself around Dave’s erection, squeezed between the human’s body and the table, hissing as pleasure burned through his body; he wanted to replace his fingers with his writhing bulge, he wanted to drive Dave crazy and bury himself in him, show him first hand that he didn’t need _words_ to make him burn.

“Shit Tavros fuck get in right _now_ ,” a loud gasp, a moan as Tavros dragged his fingers out, then a soft, keening noise that sounded like a sob. “Get in there and _fuck me_ ”.

“Uhh, Dave–” Tavros hesitated, his bulge slipping from around Dave’s cock to writhe closer to his parted cheeks. He wasn’t sure he’d given Dave enough preparation, not if he wanted–

“Tavros,” with a low moan, Dave twisted around, looking at the troll from above his shoulder.

His cheeks were red like his eyes, and he looked completely done for.

Tavros had thought he was burning before –it was nothing compared to how he felt as he stared at Dave’s face then.

“Tavros, fuck, I swear, if you don’t stop messing with my beautiful ass and get down to business with your alien bulge I swear to every god out there –which is also me, mind you,” he took a shuddery breath and pushed his weight onto his knees, raising up from the table and fumbling when his pants, still wrapped around his ankles, restrained most of his movement. “I will punch you in the guts and _ride_ you”.

The image Dave’s words evoked was so strong Tavros almost stumbled away, but the idea wasn’t as enticing as ramming into a pleading, pliant Dave, so he shook his head and spread Dave’s legs as far as they could go.

Looking forwards again and closing his eyes, he felt the tip of Tavros’ bulge poke at his lubricated, stretched entrance.

“Yes, fuck, Tavros, fucking _pail_ me,” Dave moaned out an encouragement, lips hesitantly forming the foreign, Alternian word he’d gotten Terezi to teach him.

Tavros let out a surprised sound, instinctively growling at the sound of his own language in Dave’s human, untrained voice.

He didn’t know how Dave had learned that word, nor why –all he cared was that he was at his limit.

He pushed in.

Dave’s eyes snapped open as he felt Tavros finally slip inside; the slick, sticky bulge had a slender, thin tip and it moved inside easily, writhing and nudging at his inner muscles, fitting inside him.

And it kept coming.

The width kept increasing, and Dave felt his inner muscles stretch wide to accommodate the new intrusion; it felt weird and different from the fingers, because they had been strong and flexible but resistant… this was something else.

It continued moving, wriggling and pushing in, filling him inch by inch, moving where a human cock would be stiff and unrelenting, and it made the whole thing run smoothly, without pain.

There was a slight burning feeling as Dave realised Tavros was still going, even after he felt he’d reached his limit, wider and wider, filling him so much, and while it was moving, the tip reached out and blindly started rubbing around, searching for–

“Ah!”

Dave choked on his breath and gritted his teeth as the bulge focused its attention on that small spot, rubbing it as it kept _coming in_ , its length gyrating there, relentless and merciless applying enough pressure to make Dave _keen_.

He gasped, nails digging into the table, leaving small indents on its surface, and felt heat pooling into his belly, already overly sensitized by the long abuse on his prostate and by Tavros’ overall presence.

Everything was hazy and blurry, and he slumped down, pressing his forehead on the table in a vain attempt to cool down, shivering when a pair of warm, big hands grabbed his hips to steady him.

And Tavros was still pushing in.

“Shit shit shit–” Dave stumbled over, digging his teeth into his hand to stifle the wanton, pathetic moans.

He was so full he couldn’t even think, with the wriggly, hot bulge doing wonders inside him, and it still kept moving, inching deeper and deeper, reaching spots Dave had never known would feel that good, and he was so stretched and Tavros was _so big_ –

“Ah… f-fuck… _aaaah_ …. hhnnngh…”

And Tavros was pressing up against his back, hot and heavy and firm, one hand wrapped around his waist, caressing his skin, guiding him up, the other reaching lower, fingers teasing his cock, rubbing the precum down its shaft, tight around the base, as if knowing that Dave wouldn’t last longer otherwise…

Tavros pushed what was left of his bulge in, hips smacking into Dave’s ass, completely sheathed inside, and Dave was ready to break down and _beg_.

“I’m, going to move, now,” Tavros’ voice rumbled close to his ear, hot and heavy, strained by the heated, constricting tightness of Dave’s insides, and Dave had no words nor air left, so he simply pushed weakly against the troll. “I’ll, uh, take that as a… yes”.

Everything turned into _movement_.

Tavros’ bulge retreated from him but the rest of his body was still pressed against him, and Dave moaned when the bulge writhed wildly inside him as it moved out, endlessly sliding out, wide and engorged and wild, making him feel empty until–

It slammed back in.

Dave screamed and his shades slid right off, falling on the table and then onto the floor, but he didn’t even notice. Eyes wide, his hands grabbed Tavros’ arm around his waist and clawed at the skin, sobbing as Tavros started ramming inside, a pace that left no time to breathe or think, just _feel_.

“Ah, _ah_ –”

The rhythmic, squishy sound of Tavros’ shallowly slapping his hips into Dave, almost mockingly slow against the fierce, continuous pace of his bulge tearing into him, was steady like a metronome, and Dave clung to it, falling into a sea of pleasure and afraid to lose his mind.

He’d never felt so _full_ ever before, but the feeling of the huge bulge had turned him speechless, unable to do much more than moan loudly and _take it,_ and even that was hard, when he didn’t even have enough air left for that.

_‘Fuck, yes… yes, yes, yes **yes** –’_

Tavros was grunting and breathing hard against his neck, his tongue licking insistently at a spot right where Dave’s shoulder blade was, and it made Dave’s skin _burn_.

The troll was everywhere –his scent filled Dave’s lungs, his body covered his own, his bulge filled him so much he could barely breathe without choking, and everything was just Tavros, _Tavros, Tavros_ –

Dave sobbed when Tavros gripped his cock tightly, sliding his fingers to the tip, faltering only slightly before setting on a fast pace, thrusting against Dave until he was back on the table, forehead once more pressed against its surface, crying and begging and screaming as Tavros continued thrusting inside–

So fucking _good_ –

He felt dizzy. His senses were trying to take in all the pleasure, searching for the last bit of control he had, but there was none left.

It felt so good, the amazing feeling of a hand on his cock, stroking it in tempo with powerful, overwhelming thrusts inside, and the way the bulge was _squirming_ –

“Yes, ahhh… f-fuck yes, **_yes_** , hnnnghh…. _aaaaah_ …”

Dave’s orgasm took him completely by surprise, uncoiling from his lower stomach like a vicious, burning fire, eating him from the inside with every rough push, with every burning stroke to his insides, with every flick of Tavros’ fingers, white and searing hot, and he tumbled over messily, coming hard onto the table, sobbing Tavros’ name over and over.

His climax lasted long, longer than ever before, devastatingly powerful and leaving him shaking in the afterglow, the bulge inside him never ceasing its stimulation even as he curled upon himself and twitched, stroking and writhing inside, demanding even more.

“Ah… please… Ta-Tavros… aaaah… ah…”

Tavros slowed down, arm loosening its hold on his waist, and Dave, boneless, fell on the table, body still shaking and twitching, and through a stronger bout of dizziness, he shifted his weight on his side and glanced up a the troll.

Tavros’ hand moved away from Dave’s spent cock, bringing it in front of his eyes to stare at the creamy stickiness on his fingers, then opened his mouth.

His tongue flicked against his fingers, and Dave swallowed thickly at the sight, shivering.

The troll had just fucked him silly on the kitchen table, in complete control and far too hot, and now he looked almost cute, tasting Dave’s come with a confused, curious expression.

The taste was bland, maybe slightly bitter, and Tavros licked his fingers clean –there wasn’t much on there, definitely not even a tenth of what a troll could release– before leaning down again, eyes dark and filled with lust.

“You, will be the death, of me, Dave,” he murmured.

Dave arched his back with a strangled gasp when the bulge inside him stilled, its tip pressed teasingly against his prostate, not moving but not leaving either.

Tired and with body tingling pleasantly, Dave pressed his cheek on the table and breathed, simply trying to recover. The fog of desire and heat had cleared up a bit, leaving him able to think coherently again.

“You… basically fucked me into the table with your enormous bulge, making me literally see the stars, and you say _I_ will be the death of _you_?” Dave groaned as he felt Tavros’ bulge retreat, rubbing his sensitive walls, but not leaving him entirely, just enough so that the troll could gently turn him on his back again, reaching down to free his ankles and drop his pants on the floor.

Then, strong hands gathered him up against an equally strong chest and he dug his nails in Tavros’ shirt, closing his eyes again as another wave of dizziness hit him.

“Well, yes, because I want you, so much,” Dave would have commented on Tavros’ pleased tone, but he was too tired and satisfied to do so. Besides, his words sent a different sort of warmth into his belly for which he wasn’t prepared at all.

Tavros held Dave up easily, the tall human weighing almost nothing for him, their chests flushed together, and massaged his lower back, feeling Dave’s muscles twitch and spasm.

It was hard to keep his bulge still, but Tavros had a steely self-control, and managed, even if barely.

“We are, definitely, not done, here,” he stated.

He trembled, the desire to continue pailing Dave almost too strong, but he calmed his desire by nuzzling the human’s neck, teeth teasingly nibbling at the tender skin.

Dave stiffened. He’d been enjoying the closeness, almost ready to doze off a bit, but the Taurus’ words shook him to awareness. He stared up, meeting the troll’s eyes.

“I… uh, wha–”

“You are, uh, far too hot to resist, and I have waited, a lot,” Tavros took a step to the side, hands still massaging Dave’s cheeks, fingers slowly trailing down to where they were joined. “Let me, continue, _pailing_ you properly,” his throat ticked the word out with a lower timber.

Dave buried his face in his shirt and bit down on it.

“Fuck,” he muttered. “ _Yes_ ”.

***

Travelling from his bedroom to the kitchen was an excruciating experience for Dave the next morning.

He’d woken up late –later than he ever slept, actually– feeling a weird combination of exhaustion and complete relax, for a moment unable to recall what he’d done to end up so tired, but then the events of the previous day rushed to him, and he felt his cheeks turn crimson.

Exhaling loudly, Dave lifted one arm to cover his eyes.

He had completely lost his cool, in a way that left him completely bare and raw, with no chance to ever gain it back, at least not with Tavros, but he was strangely ok with it; finding out how much he loved giant alien dicks was actually a plus, all things considered, of his possibly starting a relationship with one tall, handsome troll.

And if that was his price, well, Dave was completely ok with paying it.

He shifted slightly, considering getting up for some coffee, and a jolt of pain from deep inside him made him hiss.

He groaned and stilled for a moment, taking a deep breath before trying to move his back again.

He was aware that it would hurt –despite Tavros’ preparing him, he had been huge, and that was bound to _hurt_ – but the pain was somewhat dulled, and Dave slowly pushed the covers of his bed away, somewhat disappointed to see he was alone.

While trolls usually didn’t sleep in beds, Dave knew that sometimes they made exceptions, but everything considered, his bed was not made to fit someone like Tavros and his horns.

Carefully sitting up, Dave winced again and tilted to the side, wriggling on the mattress in a vain attempt to find a position that didn’t hurt as much.

There was a small patch of green on the white sheets, and Dave touched the slightly wet patch with a finger, sniffing it.

It smelled sickly sweet and oily –like Sopor.

Oh. That would explain it then, but it meant Tavros had liberally applied it _after_ Dave had passed out, somewhere around their third go.

Standing up was a hard task, and if not for the fact that Dave had a stubborn streak completely unrelated to being a knight, and more to do with long fights to win the rights to eat and shower, he would have given up on leaving the bedroom altogether.

He managed to make three steps before having to slump on a nearby chair, waiting and shuffling around until he felt he could try again without his legs failing him.

It took him ten minutes to cross the hall and enter the kitchen, and by then he had given up on the coffee entirely, slumping down at the kitchen table with a soft, pleased groan.

He was a mess.

And he _liked_ it.

Fuck, he felt hot all over again just by remembering how full he’d been the previous night, the feeling of Tavros’ body pressed against his own, demanding, pushing and taking…

He shivered again, then looked down at the table. It looked pristine clean, and so did the floor; Dave glanced down, searching for any indication for the mess he’d made the previous day, but he could see nothing.

It looked like Tavros had been actually busy.

That still didn’t tell him where the hell the troll was.

As Dave was busy pondering whether to try and search for him or simply go back to his bed, the front door opened and Jane slipped in. She looked over at Dave, and her face momentarily fell in disappointment before she recovered, smiling at him.

“Good morning, Dave,” she greeted.

Dave shifted a bit, unable to stand still, and lifted one hand. “Yo there, Janey, looking for Rose?”

“Actually, I was searching for Roxy, I haven’t seen neither hide nor hair of her since yesterday, and she’d promised to accompany me to the gardens today”.

Dave tapped his fingers on the table. “I bet she’s been kidnapped by Captor for another coding round,” he shrugged. It was also probable she’d run to the hills at the mention of gardening. That was possible.

He fidgeted again, refusing to give in to the urge to massage his lower back.

The chair was rather uncomfortable, but the soreness reminded him of his glorious fuck, so he had absolutely nothing to complain about.

“Dear, Dave, you don’t look so crump. I wouldn’t want you to catch something in this weird weather…”

Jane leaned forwards, hesitating, not wanting to press but looking definitely worried. They weren’t really close, but she had a sort of mother-hen streak in her that made it impossible to fend off her fussing. Dave knew, because he’d seen Dirk crumble before her.

She was one damn fine woman.

Then her words registered in Dave’s brain, and he froze.

“No need to worry, ma’am, I’m the finest piece of Strider around, and Striders don’t get sick,” he assured. Which was also the truth.

“Dirk says the same, too… tsk, I can’t believe how similar you all are, unable to stand down and let someone else take care of you…”

Dave snorted slightly, leaning forwards to relieve his back of some of the pressure, but the position was even worse, so he returned to his previous position and pressed his back against the chair, hoping to look more dignified than he currently felt.

Thankfully, Jane had no reason to know that she was wrong.

Jane straightened her back and sighed, “I have to be on my way, looking for Roxy might take a good chunk of the morning. I suspect she’s been drinking again and it’s not even midday yet, gosh”.

Dave shifted his weight on his left, pressing his arm on the table. “Say, d’you mind grabbing me some apple juice from the fridge before you leave?”

With a small grimace, Jane stared him down. “You ought to stand up and do those things for yourself, young man,” she stared, hands on her hips. “If you act so lackey it is no surprise to me you are developing back pains…”

He stiffened. “I don’t really…”

“No buts,” she hushed him, still looking down at him. “I’ll call Dirk over so you can spar, that ought to make your laziness disappear, I am fully aware you Striders enjoy a good sword clashing!”

“Now wait a mo–”

“Tense muscles need a good burnout, isn’t that how it goes? Or you could just join me for a day searching for something adventurous to do on the fields, your choice,” she smiled, the same cheeky, knowing smile she shared with John.

Dave _hated_ it.

“Well now, everything is settled, so I shan’t take any more of your time. Sigh, I guess I’ll have to return to my quest for one alcoholic buddy now”.

With a small smile, Jane waved distractedly at Dave and finally left.

Dave let his head fall down on the table, pondering over whether he would manage to run away before Dirk popped up or not.

Judging by the waves of soreness coming from his abused bottom, he guessed the chances were pretty much null.


End file.
